Phantom Caster
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Having been locked away by her father for 13 years Lolita Bleak is new to the world. However a situation has occurred in her home town, forcing her father to send her to her closest living relative Vlad Masters. From there she is placed into Capser high, where she is met by Danny and friends. slowly the trio begins to learn that Lolita Bleak is much more than she seems.


Chapter 1

**I've adapted this OC for at least two different fictions. Born from a universe where super heroes exist.(in a fanfiction of mine haha) so anyhow let's see how this story unfolds shall we? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Somewhere not far from Amity Park, Vlad Masters stood impatiently at a train station and looked to his watch, waiting for one of the passengers to come out and meet him. It had been a shock to get the letter in the mail, stating that due to certain circumstances, his niece would be staying with him. Of course it didn't stop him from meeting her there—however it made him wonder how bad it must have gotten for her father to send her to him.

As the train slowed to a stop, he looked up. Only one passenger stepped off the train, a young olive skinned girl with dark blue hair in a pixie cut style with two locks reaching her chin framing her face. Her hair also came into two devil looking spikes on her head. She had big, deep Midnight blue eyes with pupils narrowed into slits. Her attire consisted of; a white short sleeved blouse with a black cravat ribbon tied with a red gem stone set in silver, a black mid thigh length pleated skirt, white knee high socks and black Mary-Jane shoes. On her shoulders sat two cats. One black with a scar over its left eye, the other was mostly white with a black checkered tail, a black spot on his back and two above his eyes.

"Hello, Lolita, it's been a long time since we last met." Vlad said upon seeing the girl, and her one suitcase. The girl—Lolita—looked up at Vlad with her big blue eyes and smiled, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Greetings, Uncle Vladimir." She said, her voice was soft, like a purring cat, with a transatlantic English accent.

"Do you need any help with your luggage?" Vlad asked, Lolita shook her head.

"No thank you. This single suite case is all I have with me at the moment," She said, "The rest I shall gather as the need presents itself."

"I see," Vlad mumbled. Lolita nodded and followed as Vlad walked toward the exit of the station, "And how is your father?"

"Father is currently taking care of the situation back home." She explained looking down at her feet. Vlad scowled.

"I see, well, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you need until the situation is figured out." He said, Lolita smiled as the two walked down the street towards Vlad's home.

"Now, I do have a few rules." He said. Lita nodded as He continued, "If I remember right, your father had you home schooled correct?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't have time to home school you, so you'll have to attend school." He went on, "Also, I will thank you not to enter my basement."

"Of course uncle. I will do my best to stay out of your way. As will Cherie," She pointed to the cat on her shoulder who was mostly white, "And Hatter," The scared cat.

"Good."

Meanwhile in the heart of Amity Park, Danny Phantom and friends were busy taking down the Box Ghost, who was—that day—haunting an abandoned warehouse. Danny zoomed past dusty shelf of cobwebs, his friends; Tucker and Sam, not far behind him on foot, as he chased down the odd ghost man.

"Remind me again why we even bother with this guy anymore?" Tucker asked as he and Sam chased down Danny who was further ahead of them.

"Pandora's Box." Sam replied.

"Oh yeah. Can't let that happen again." Tucker mumbled pulling out the Fenton thermos as Danny cornered the sad little ghost. "Danny catch!"

The ghost boy effortlessly caught the ghostly gadget as it was thrown in the air. "Alright, Box Ghost, time to go back to the Ghost Zone where you belong!"

"You haven't seen the last of…THE BOX GHOST!" box ghost shouted as he was sucked into the thermos. Danny let out a sigh as he capped the ghost catching devise and floated to the ground, changing back into his civilian persona as he did.

"Yaknow you'd think with as many times as I've captured this guy, it wouldn't take me this long." He said turning to his friends.

"The guy gets a little smarter every time we encounter him I guess." Sam said, "Or you're just getting slower."

"Ha. Ha Sam. Anyway, this guy's going right back to the Ghost Zone." Danny said looking at his wrist watch, "And quickly, if I don't get home soon, my parents are going to kill me for missing curfew."

"Speaking of parents killing you how's that history report we have due tomorrow coming along?" Tucker asked as the trio exited the warehouse. Danny stopped short and slapped his forehead. He had completely forgotten about it.

"Great, so it really doesn't matter if I miss curfew. Mom and dad are just gonna kill me tomorrow anyway." He groaned, "Can this night get any worse?"

"Yaknow when you say that you double your chances of bad things happening." Sam said with a smirk. No sooner had she said that had Danny walked into a bucket, tripping and falling into a large mud puddle. "I swear I didn't plan that."

"Well whatever. This problem I can fix." He said as he went ghostly and the mud phased through him, "And hopefully I can finish that report before the end of the night."

~0~

The next morning Vlad awoke to a loud Thud. He shot up in bed and ran down the stairs, the sound came from his library. He entered and found his niece on the shelf ladder close to the top shelf, half a stack of books in one hand, while the other was wrapped around the ladder. The other half of her stack was on the floor. Lita stared back at him her large sapphire eyes wide in surprise, as if she was a cat who had just been caught trying to eat the family bird.

"What in the hell are you doing Lolita?" Vlad asked placing his hands on his hips. Lita bit her lip, as she let go of the ladder, jumping off and landing on her feet. She stuck the landing.

"Apologies uncle, I woke early and found your library." She said holding the books she had close to her chest. She then smiled, "Such a different genre of books from father's."

"Well be careful." He scolded, snatching one of the books from the young girl's hands, "These books can be very dangerous."

Lita narrowed her eyes, annoyed, as she placed her hands on her hips, "Uncle Vladimir, you forget what types of books I am used to reading. Your ghost books are no more dangerous than a children's book to me, dearest Uncle."

Vlad's scowl softened a bit, "Oh yes, how can I forget? What you are, and the reason you're here."

Lita giggled and stuck her tongue out, "You are so cruel to forget your own niece's heritage. Shame on you."

"Yes, yes. Oh my, is that the time?" Vlad asked looking to his pocket watch. Lita cocked her head to the side, confused. "You're going to be late for school."

Wide eyed, Lita looked to the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. she had lost track of the time, and she was so looking forward to being on time to her first day of high school. Without a word, the strange young girl bolted out of the room, and ran up the stairs hurriedly back to her room to get ready. Vlad let out a chuckle, and looked to the bottom of his library ladder, where the books Lita had previously dropped were supposed to be. He smirked when he saw that the books were no longer there, but had returned to their proper place on the top shelf.

Not long after she had left to get ready, Lita returned dressed in an ensemble that mirrored the one she had one she had worn the day before. She was walking down the stairs, fixing her ribbon clip to her black cravat ribbon. Her cats, Cherie and Hatter not far behind her.

"You two realize you cannot come with me." She said scowling down at the red stone, the two cats mewed behind her, "It is a school for humans, that is why. Could you imagine what they would do if I brought not just one, but two cats with me on my first day?"

Hatter, the black cat, yowled as the trio made it to the front door.

"I will not have this discussion at this moment Hatter." Lita sighed, "We shall talk about it when I return. In the meantime, why not keep Uncle Vladimir company. He seems to like cats."

The two cats looked to each other as Lita shouted a happy goodbye to her uncle, and headed out the door.

~0~

At Casper High Danny, Sam, and Tucker had just arrived. Danny looked worn. He had been up the night before, finishing his due assignment. It left him with little sleep, and it showed on his face. Sam and Tucker looked to each other and back at him.

"Rough night?" Tucker asked. Danny looked to his glasses wearing friend.

"How can you tell?" he groaned.

"Yaknow, it's your own fault for having to stay up all night." Tucker said, "If you did your homework the day it was assigned, like me, you wouldn't have needed to stay up last night."

"He has a point yaknow." Sam agreed. "We had a whole weekend to do that assignment. What'd you do all weekend?"

Danny smirked as he remembered exactly how he spent his weekend. He had played video games and read comic books, and he had spent a lot of time at the local arcade and the Amity mall gawking at Paulina as she hung out with her friends. Sam made a face as Danny's silence continued.

"Second thought, I don't think I wanna know." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. I got it all done last night!" Danny said happily as he dug into his bag and pulled out his five page report. "So I am in the clear!"

Almost as if on cue, something hit Danny from behind, knocking him over and sending his papers flying out of reach. Danny sat up and looked to see what had hit him. It was a foot ball. Which meant only one person could have thrown it and it had been on purpose.

"Nice reflexes Fen-turd!" It was Dash, quarter back of Casper high's football team and all around school bully. Today—much like everyday—Danny was his target. Danny let out a low and annoyed growl, he couldn't use his powers out in the open, so revenge would have to come later. His main priority was to find all five pages of his report and hope nothing happened to them.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them a young girl with large midnight blue eyes happened to watch the scene play out. Lita stood, originally looking for the library, but when she had asked, she was told to ask someone else, so she stood and watched as the wind blew Danny's papers away. She felt sorry for the poor boy, and though she had yet to even meet him, she felt as though they may cross paths more than once later on in life. Suddenly the winds changed, sending Danny's papers flying toward her. they landed at her feet where she collected them.

"Poor boy, I am sure he worked hard on this paper," She said to herself as she put the pages in the correct order, "Perhaps we should return them to him?"

Lita nodded to herself, deciding that she would in fact help him. She walked towards the trio as Sam and Tucker helped Danny stand.

"Oh dear, he is rather brutish is he not?" She asked softly, catching the trio's attention, "I was walking by and I believe these are yours, are they not?"

Lita held up Danny's report. He stared, relieved to find it wasn't lost forever, but confused as to who this girl was and why she had bothered to help? Sam and Tucker seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"And you are?" Tucker asked. Lita's eyes widened as she realized he had yet to introduce herself.

"Oh. Forgive me. I am Lolita Bleak," She said curtsying as she introduced herself, "But you may call me Lita. I am new to Amity Park."

"Are you a foreign exchange student?" Tucker asked. Lita cocked her head to the side.

"Foreign exchange?" She questioned, not sure what he meant by that, then it suddenly clicked, "Oh no, no. I am from this country."

"Cool. I'm Sam Manson, miss manners here, is Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton is the one who's paper you saved." Sam said.

"Thanks by the way, you have no idea how much I need this paper." Danny blurted as he latched onto his report. Lita smiled sweetly, then something else clicked inside her head.

"Oh, you are Samantha?" She asked, Sam nodded, "I was told by a girl in a cheerleader's uniform that you would know where the library is located."

"Uh actually it's Sam." Sam corrected kindly, "But yeah I know where it is."

Before Lita had a chance to respond, Dash and his companions walked over to retrieve their ball, pushing Tucker and Danny out of their way and into the ground. Lita scowled but said nothing as the duo of jocks retrieved their ball.

"Hey!" Shouted Sam as she glared at Dash, who looked over to Lita, and instantly that she was new. He and his friend Kwan both looked her up and down. Lita returned the favor, sizing the two brutes up.

"New girl…"

"Lolita." She interrupted Dash, who gave a confused. Lita clarified, "I am called Lolita."

"Right, you're obviously new here." He said.

"Oh yes quite." She responded quickly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Dash scowled.

"Anyway, you don't know the status, here. These guys," Dash said pointing his thumb toward Tucker, Sam, and Danny, "Real losers. You wanna get by at Casper High, stay away from them. Fact, why don't you come sit at my table at lunch. The popular table with me."

"And you are?" Lita questioned, gesturing toward Dash. Dash grinned and puffed out his chest proudly.

"The name's Dash Baxter. Quarter back for the football team." He said haughtily. Lita narrowed her eyes as she held her finger to her chin.

"I see. Well, Mr. Baxter, I care little for popularity." She said, "So I believe I shall decline your invitation for now."

Lita smiled sweetly as Dash and Kwan stared down at her as though she had just slapped them both in the face with her rejection.

"Can she do that?" Kwan asked, looking to Dash who was rather dumbfounded. Sam laughed.

"You heard her football for brains." She said, "She has no interest. Buh-bye now."

"This ain't over new kid." Dash hissed.

"Lolita."

"Whatever! You'll be hearing from me again later." Dash growled, then stomped off as the bell rang for class. Lita pouted.

"Oh, bother. I was hoping to find the library before class started." She mumbled. Sam smiled down at her.

"I can show you later if you want?" She offered. Lita looked up at her and smiled.

"That is quite alright. I will manage," She said, "I am sure I will find it on my own in due time. Thank you."

Sam nodded, "Well if you need anything, I'm more than happy to show you around."

"Oh, I am quite sure we four shall cross paths again." Lita said narrowing her eyes as she smiled sweetly. Sam cocked an eyebrow at that, sure they would bump into each other at some point, Casper high wasn't that big of a school. However, just in the way she said it, it made her sound…ominous. However she shrugged it off, judging by the little interaction she just had, it was clear that the way Lolita spoke without contractions it just sounded strange.

"Well see ya in class then." She said then went to follow her friends to class. Lita smiled and walked in the opposite position, only to pause and frown.

"Now, where is my classroom located again?" she mumbled to herself.

**And that's my first chapter. I hope it didn't come out too choppy this time. A lot of my first chapters do, I'm not good at beginnings….or endings for that matter. Now I don't know how often I'll be posting chapters. it half depends on how busy I am, and amount of reviews the first chapter gets. :D reviews would be really helpful. Thank you.**


End file.
